Ce que l'on ne vous a jamais raconté
by Mad Meloon
Summary: Série d'histoires courtes écrites en une heure dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, personnages différents à chaque fois.
1. Message codé et fou rire incontrôlable

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Message". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris. _

_Disclaimer : Le monde d'HP n'appartient malheureusement pas à moi._

Message codé et fou rire incontrôlable

Comme toujours Drago la quitta. Au beau milieu de la soirée. Pour une réunion de Préfets. Mon œil ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'avait fait cette foutue Sang Mêlée pour lui taper dans l'œil comme ça, mais il avait vraiment l'air accro. Pourquoi la rejoindre tous les soirs ? Pourquoi lui mentir ? Lui mentir à elle, Pansy, sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance ! Sa confidente ! Celle qui savait tout ce qu'il avait fait de bien ou de mal dans sa jeune vie de Sang Pur riche et respecté. Toute cette trahison pour une simple fille. C'est vrai, qu'avait-elle de plus cette Hannah Abott ? Bon il est vrai qu'elle était mignonne avec ses longs cheveux dorés, ses grands yeux noirs et son sourire candide. Une poupée. Une Poufsouffle. Elle était importante au point qu'il la trahisse, elle, Pansy. La jalousie est une émotion bien étrange. Ce fut cette émotion terrible qui poussa Pansy à suivre Drago dans les couloirs peu éclairés, les escaliers tortueux.

Elle le vit enfin s'arrêter devant une armure qui le salua. Elle se cacha dans une alcôve assombrie, murmurant un silencio au vieux tableau qui s'apprêtait à protester vivement face à cette intrusion. Le vieux chevalier offensé s'agita alors dans tous les sens et disparu dans un tableau voisin pour se plaindre auprès d'une oreille compatissante, mais déjà Pansy n'y prêtait plus attention, captivé par la rencontre qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle.

L'ancien chevalier réussit cependant à se faire comprendre par une jeune fille qui prenait son bain dans une fontaine, deux tableaux plus loin. La jeune fille poussa alors des cris stridents faisant s'enfuir les deux préfets qui avaient à peine eu le temps d'échanger deux mots. Ils partirent dans deux directions différentes afin d'embrouiller Rusard et miss Teigne. Arrivée au bout du couloir Hanna se retourna vers Drago voulant manifestement lui dire une dernière chose, mais il avait déjà disparu au sommet d'un escalier. Elle décida alors de lui envoyer un morceau de parchemin. Sans vérifier que ce dernier arrivait bien à son destinataire, elle s'enfuit en courant.

Pansy cachée dans son recoin eut un sourire mauvais en apercevant LA preuve de la trahison de Drago voleter droit vers elle. Par un accio presque silencieux elle dériva la course du parchemin avant de se fondre dans l'obscurité des escaliers dérobés pour rejoindre les cachots.

Une fois en sécurité dans son lit, la jeune brune défroissa consciencieusement le morceau de papier, ignorant sciemment l'air stupéfait de Millicent à côté d'elle. Son sourire inquiétant se décomposa instantanément devant les lettres tracées par magie. Les lettres. Les quatre lettres. EDFA. C'était insensé. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Incompréhensible. Pourquoi Drago comprendrait-il un tel charabia ? Comment pourrait-il comprendre ? Ils n'avaient quand même pas mis en place un code secret pour communiquer, les deux tourtereaux ! Complètement dépitée Pansy enfonça son visage dans ses oreillers, laissant le parchemin flotter jusqu'à Milly. Milly qui éclata d'un rire suraigüe en lisant le message.

- Pansy chérie, s'il te plait, ne me dis pas que c'est pour _ça_ que tu m'as cassé les pieds pendant trois quarts d'heure quotidiennement depuis un mois, que j'ai du draguer Nott pour que tu puisses sortir en douce ce soir suivre ton Drago, que tu es revenue complètement essoufflée comme si tu venais d'avoir la mort à tes trousses… En voyant ton grand sourire satisfait, j'ai cru, j'ai espéré un instant que c'était fini… Dis-moi que tu comprends ces lettres et que toute cette histoire aberrante est bientôt finie !

Figée, Pansy n'osait rien dire. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Coincé Drago dans un coin et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue ? Soudoyer Blaise pour qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il se passait avec la Poufsouffle ? Piquer la cape de Potter pour pouvoir les suivre en douce au bord du lac ? Faire chanter Milly pour sortir ni vue ni connue ? Inutile. Elle avait déjà tout fait, tout essayé. Et elle n'avait obtenu que ces quatre petites lettres. EDFA. Insoluble.

Millicent riait de plus en plus fort. Incontrôlable, elle se tordait de rire sous les yeux impuissants de la brune. S'il y avait une chose que Pansy détestait plus qu'Hannah Abott, c'était que l'on se moque d'elle. Ce que faisait tranquillement Millicent en ce moment même, inconsciente de la colère qui montait en Pansy. Furieuse, cette dernière persifla :

- A ta place Milly je cesserai tout de suite de rire. Si tu ne veux pas que certaines photos de toi et Flint dans une position très intéressante ne se retrouvent affichées dans tout Poudlard demain à la première heure.

Millicent cessa immédiatement de rire. Elle hoqueta, rougissante :

- Tu n'oserai pas…

Un regard noir de la part de Pansy la convainquit du contraire.

- Pansy, si tu fais cela je te préviens que je ne t'aiderai plus jamais dans tes plans hasardeux ! Je ferai même le contraire ! Drago m'écoute, je lui parlerai de tous tes secrets, tout ce que tu n'as jamais osé lui avouer. Comme l'histoire avec Nott en cinquième année. Ou bien même que c'était toi qui lui avait lancé de la boue à Pré au Lard en troisième année…

Pansy se révolta.

- Mais ce n'était pas moi ! Tu le sais très bien ! C'était Potter !

- Qu'importe, Drago a toujours eu des doutes sur cet après midi. Je le convaincrai facilement.

Millicent lui offrit un dernier sourire goguenard avant de fermer les rideaux autour de son lit et de s'endormir innocemment. La guerre était pourtant déclarée. Cela Millicent ne s'en rendit compte que le lendemain matin en arrivant dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Ignorant les sourires vicieux de ses condisciples, elle soupira. Tout ça pour un foutu message codé et un fou rire incontrôlable… Peu importe, elle aussi avait de quoi faire chuter la Reine Pansy de son trône de fille sage et irréprochable.

Mad Meloon _membre du FoF et du FIC_


	2. Un monde trop fascinant

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Feuille". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris. _

_Disclaimer : Le monde d'HP n'appartient malheureusement pas à moi._

Un monde trop fascinant

Pattenrond avait toujours aimé l'aventure. Explorer le moindre lieu. Surtout quand c'était dangereux. Comme pendant la nuit sans lune. Quand c'était grisant. Dans de tels moments il se sentait invincible. Ses moustaches tendues à l'extrême envoyaient la moindre information jusqu'à son esprit qui faisait le tri. Son instinct félin était le seul maître de ses mouvements et il se sentait incroyablement vivant. Il avait conscience de tous ses gestes, de chacun de ses muscles qui s'étiraient afin de le faire courir toujours plus vite, sauter toujours plus haut. Et il aimait ça. Encore plus quand c'était _interdit_.

Alors vous comprenez, maintenant, pourquoi Pattenrond trainait toujours aux alentours de la serre depuis la troisième année pendant les nuits obscures. Troisième année d'Hermione qui l'avait prévenu dès le premier jour qu'il était interdit d'entre dans la serre. Soi disabt parce qu'il y avait des plantes dangereuses. Tu parles. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était garder ce monde fantastique pour elle. Pattenrond qui avait été longtemps enfermé dans une petite boutique miteuse au milieu de rats et de souris qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger, s'était tout d'abord contenter de la Forêt Interdite et ses multiples dangers. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Miss Teigne faisait sa loi dans le château et il refusait de céder à ses avances. Aussi il était banni du château pendant les nuits. Mais il ne céderait pas ! Jamais ! Cette vieille chatte galeuse…

Rapidement, il avait décidé de ne pas trop s'avancer dans la Forêt. Trop dangereux, même pour lui. Cependant il refusait de rester dans le dortoir. La présence du faux rat froussard l'insupportait. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, cet imposteur amputé serait mort depuis longtemps. Mais il ne pouvait blesser aussi directement la jeune sorcière qui l'avait libéré de la vieille folle qui l'avait retenu prisonnier pendant des années. Aussi il errait autour de la serre, fantasmant un monde silencieux, oublié et mystérieux quand il apercevait quelques feuilles écarlates, rondes, épaisses ou même d'un vert profond et si fines qu'il était sûr de pouvoir les briser d'un coup de patte. Il sautait élégamment sur les rebords des grandes baies vitrées et restait des heures à rêver sur ces longues tiges ployant sous le poids des immenses fleurs colorées, ces feuilles au murmure ensorcelant.

Quand la petite sorcière qui s'occupait de ce monde fantastique oublia le sort de verrouillage, le chat couleur fauve n'hésita pas une seconde. Silencieux et gracieux il se faufila fièrement dans cet univers inconnu. Il oublia vite son arrogance quand ses sens furent submergés par les nouvelles senteurs, les innombrables couleurs… Il se promenait, se perdait allègrement dans le fouillis végétal, heureux comme jamais. Progressivement les parfums sucrés et sournois endormirent sa vigilance. Il ne fit plus attention à ce qu'il frôlait et quand sa longue queue touffue fouetta un tentacule supposé inoffensif, ce dernier mit moins d'une demie seconde à s'enrouler autour du pauvre chat. Pattenrond se débattit, sortit les griffes et miaula de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne parvint pas à se libérer de l'étreinte mortelle du Filet du Diable. Alors qu'il commençait à étouffer il songea à sa sorcière qui l'avait pourtant prévenu. Si seulement il l'avait écouté. Mais au fond de lui il ne regrettait pas. Ces feuilles intrigantes l'obsédaient depuis trop longtemps.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'un grand chien noir le libéra de la plante destructrice, il se fit une promesse : plus jamais il ne désobéirait à Hermione. Mais cette pensée disparut bien vite de son esprit quand il engagea la conversation avec son sauveur…


	3. Une dernière lettre

_Vous devez le savoir maintenant mais bon : cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Mer". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris. _

_Disclaimer : Le monde d'HP ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Mais les reviews ne seront qu'à moi ;)_

**Une dernière lettre**

Mon cher Albus, un proverbe dit que l'on ne se rend compte de ce à quoi on tient vraiment qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu. Je dois avouer que je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Du moins pas jusqu'à très récemment.

Je t'avais toujours suivi, quoique tu fasses, quoique tu me demandes, je le faisais. A l'époque je croyais que c'était par respect pour toi, un des plus grands sorciers que le monde ait jamais connu. Ou bien simplement parce que je te vouais une confiance aveugle. Tu avais toujours une longueur d'avance sur tes adversaires. Ça c'est ce que je croyais, en bonne professeur dévouée à ta cause. Mais il semblerait finalement que ton dernier concurrent ait réussi à te rattraper. A te dépasser. A te faire oublier.

Tu as disparu. Brusquement. Et ça a été un chaos épouvantable. Je n'y croyais pas. Je me disais que tu allais réapparaitre en souriant et faire disparaitre ce mensonge disloqué au pied de la tour d'un claquement de doigt en souriant. Avec un regard pour moi tu aurais prononcé une de ces phrases qui n'ont aucun sens et que tout le monde écoute attentivement, faisant mine de comprendre. Je sais bien que tu disais ça pour me donner des migraines carabinées. Ne le nie pas, tu me l'as avoué quand tu pensais que je dormais à la suite d'une de ces fameuses migraines.

Regarde-moi maintenant, je suis sur un rocher au bord de la mer, non loin de cette caverne à laquelle tu as consacrée tellement de temps dernièrement. Sans jamais m'en dire la raison. Je ne me suis jamais senti trahie par cette confiance que tu ne m'accordais pas. Mais j'aurai aimé savoir. C'est sans doute pour cela que je suis venue ici, comme on viendrait en pèlerinage. J'essaye de comprendre, mais je sais d'avance que je n'y arriverai pas. Tu as toujours été très doué pour les secrets.

Mes pieds se balancent au dessus de la mer déchainée, des gouttelettes arrosent ce parchemin régulièrement mais je tiens à en finir. Je n'aurai jamais cru que te perdre ferait aussi mal. J'ai hésité longuement. Je souhaitais moi-même traqué Severus le traître. Mais je me suis souvenue que tu m'avais laissé une mission. Dirigé Poudlard pour que cette école réputée ne soit pas servie sur un plateau d'argent au seigneur des ténèbres.

Je suis la directrice. Mais je ne suis qu'un pantin. Les Mangemorts sont professeurs à Poudlard. J'ai les mains liées et je me sens d'autant plus inutile que Potter est dehors à tenter de renverser Voldemort. Lui a réussi gagner ton entière confiance. Je l'envie pour cela. Je ne sais pas ce que j'étais pour toi. Ou plutôt j'ai cru le savoir. Et maintenant je suis perdue.

La marée monte. Et moi je reste. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois choisir. Choisir entre ce que je veux faire et ce que tu m'as demandé de faire. Autrefois je ne me posais jamais ce genre de questions. Je faisais c'est tout. Et maintenant je ne sais plus. Tout chez moi me hurle d'aller rejoindre Potter pour l'aider. Tout chez moi me demande de fuir de cette école en perdition où je suis incapable de protéger un élève. Tout chez moi me conjure de trouver Severus et de le faire payer. Je ne sais plus.

Je n'ai jamais baissé les bras. Je n'ai jamais abandonné. Que ce soit la famille Potter, Weasley ou même Sirius Black, aucun n'a réussi à me faire plier. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je suis vaincue. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose dans le fond. Que toute cette histoire se finisse. Avec cette mer démontée à mes pieds, ce serait simple. On conclurait rapidement à un accident. De toute façon je ne sais pas nager, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps.

Mais ce serait de la lâcheté n'est ce pas. Et puis tu ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Soit. Je vais en rester là, la mer est maintenant beaucoup trop haute pour mon bien être.

Adieu.

Minerva McGonagall se releva, oscilla un instant avant de retrouver son équilibre. Elle roula son long parchemin, un incendio et elle laissa la feuille légère s'envoler et se consumer jusqu'à ce que les cendres se dispersent dans l'immense étendue énervée. Il y avait ici une aura menaçante et maléfique. Elle frissonna et transplana rapidement, enfin en paix avec elle-même. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle aurait été écrasée par un des immenses blocs qui se sont détachés de la falaise lors de l'explosion de colère de Voldemort se rendant compte du vol de son Horcruxe.

Mad Meloon _membre du FoF et du FIC_


	4. question existentielle

_Comme toujours : cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Véhicule". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris. _

_Disclaimer : Le monde d'HP ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Mais les reviews ne seront qu'à moi ;)_

**Question existentielle**

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment le balai d'Harry pouvait il être toujours reluisant et parfaitement entretenu quand il commençait ses matchs. Après tout Harry ne dépensait pas beaucoup de temps à l'entretien de son balai. Loin de là.

Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est Dobby qui s'en occupait. Harry Potter ne le lui avait jamais demandé, mais Dobby était heureux de pouvoir l'aider. De toute façon il ferait tout pour celui qui l'avait délivré des Malefoy.

Il savait parfaitement comment prendre soin d'un balai. Comment le polir, le lustrer, tailler les branches, vérifier le fonctionnement des sort de protection… Les années passées au service des Malefoys l'avaient parfaitement formé aux moindres subtilités de cet art. A coups de fer à repasser ou de lampe de chevet, on apprend très vite.

Mais pendant les heures qu'il consacrait au balai de Drago Malefoy ou maintenant d'Harry Potter, une seule question taraudait l'esprit de l'elfe de maison. Une seule question dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser. Une toute petite question qui revenait, mélodie lancinante et obsédante. Une seule question dont il n'avait jamais trouvé la réponse.

Pourquoi se déplacer sur un balai ?

Et oui, il y avait tellement d'autre moyen de se déplacer. Le réseau de Cheminette. Beaucoup trop salissant et contraignant. Le Magicobus. Terriblement dangereux avec le conducteur actuel. Et payant. La marche à pied. Longs et ennuyant. Peu pratique quand il pleut. Les inventions moldues. Inconnues à l'elfe de maison il ne savait comment les juger.

Le balai lui semblait beaucoup plus dangereux que le reste. Un rien peut vous faire tomber d'un balai. Un coup de vent trop violent, un hibou trop rapide, un arbre trop grand… Il ne comprenait pas l'engouement du monde sorcier pour cet objet.

Le Quidditch. Un autre grand mystère pour Dobby. Voler après des balles, en éviter d'autres… Tout cela oblige le joueur à faire des acrobaties dangereuses. Trop dangereuses. Il avait essayé de le faire comprendre à Harry Potter pourtant en deuxième année.

Le moyen le plus sûr de se déplacer à ses yeux était, est et sera toujours le transplanage. Bien entendu, il faut savoir s'y prendre, laisser une jambe et trois doigts derrière soit peu être une expérience tout autant traumatisante qu'une chute de balai. Mais c'est pratique, rapide, précis quand on a l'esprit clair. Seul point négatif : le bruit peu discret. Mais qu'importe.

S'il respectait le transplanage sorcier, Dobby aurait largement préféré aider Harry Potter à aller où il le souhaitait grâce au transplanage des elfes. Autrement plus pratique puisqu'il ne connait aucune limite.

Aussi Dobby était vexé qu'Harry Potter lui préfère un simple objet ménager pour se déplacer. Mais pendant qu'il nettoyait le manche en bois, Dobby imaginait l'avenir. L'avenir quand Harry Potter aurait compris les avantages du transplanage des elfes.

Oui, Dobby était sûr et certain qu'un jour viendrait où Harry Potter aurait besoin de lui comme véhicule, et Dobby sera largement plus rapide que ces malheureux balais !

Mad Meloon _membre du FoF et du FIC_


	5. Non dit

_Une fois de plus : cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Fruits". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris. _

_Disclaimer : Le monde d'HP ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Mais les reviews ne seront qu'à moi ;)_

**Non dit**

Les nombreux tableaux et portraits qui donnent leurs avis sur tout et surtout ce qui ne les regarde pas ne sont pas une particularité de Poudlard. Bien au contraire. Les plus impitoyables, les plus énervants, les plus têtus, les plus malsains se trouvent à Beauxbâtons. Notamment les portraits des grands Rois de France, du temps de la gloire de cette dernière. Les Rois accompagnés de leur Reine bien entendu. Pour le malheur de l'un d'entre eux. François Premier.

Il était heureux ce jour là pourtant, quand ses explorateurs lui ont rapporté l'existence d'une nouvelle espèce de prunes. Il pensait, naïvement, qu'en donna son nom à un fruit, il réussirait à apaiser sa femme. Sa terrible femme. _La bonne reine_ l'appellent les français. Bienheureux sont les ignorants comme on dit.

La Reine Claude savait maintenir les apparences. Mais elle était tout bonnement impossible avec son mari. Elle-même ne savait plus exactement pourquoi elle lui menait la vie dure. Mais elle se rappelait que c'était une excellente raison ! Et puis, sans ça, la vie de château aurait été beaucoup moins amusante. Elle devait faire attention lorsqu'elle utilisait la magie : de nombreux courtisans ignoraient tout de cette pratique et elle aurait pu être brûlée vive comme toutes ces autres sorcières si elle avait été prise sur le fait.

Elle était très prudente, mais cela l'amusait toujours autant de jouer des mauvais tours à son cher et tendre époux. Le jour où il était venu, heureux comme un pape, lui annoncer qu'elle avait désormais un fruit à son nom, elle n'avait pu résister à la tentation.

Elle avait demandé, feignant la joie (quoiqu'elle n'ait pas vraiment eu à se forcer), à gouter le fameux fruit. Elle l'observa, petit et rond, couleur verdâtre. Etait-ce comme cela que son mari la voyait ? Voila qui n'est guère flatteur. Elle se sentit tout d'abord offensée. Elle garda cette émotion dans un coin de son esprit en vue de la future dispute qu'elle manigançait.

Enfin elle se décida à mordre la prune. Ses jolies dents blanches s'enfoncèrent sans aucun problème dans la chair tendre du fruit. Elle le savoura en silence, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter des nombreux arômes sucrés et fruités. Néanmoins elle ne laissait aucun signes de plaisir transparaitre sur son visage, ne voulant pas avouer cette victoire à son mari.

Quand elle abandonna à contre cœur le fruit savoureux, elle refusa d'admettre qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Arguant qu'il avait une forme et une couleur banales, elle ajouta même que le goût était affreux, beaucoup trop sucré, sûrement du à une invasion de Nargoles dans les plantations.

François Premier la laissa s'énerver toute seule, comme il en avait l'habitude, déçu de n'avoir su la satisfaire une fois de plus. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir un mariage heureux. Lui, Roi de France, possédait de nombreuses terres, était riche, très riche, avait de nombreuses personnes à son service, était un puissant sorcier, mais il ne savait faire plaisir à sa femme. Et ce la le désespérait.

La reine elle, adorait son fruit. Et suite à son mensonge, à son obsession de faire vivre un calvaire à son mari, elle était contrainte de se cacher pour déguster des centaines et des centaines de prunes. Elle payait ses demoiselles d'honneurs pour qu'elles lui en ramènent et qu'elles gardent le secret. Cela donna lieu à des soupçons et à une semi enquête qui fut rapidement interrompue. Par la mort de la Reine en 1524.

François Premier désespéré, fit installer tout les tableaux de la Reine qu'il trouva dans une pièce où il passait la majorité de ses journées. A contempler la Reine, cette femme qui l'avait torturé toute sa vie mais qu'il aimait désespérément. Sans le savoir, c'est lui qui la tortura dans les tableaux. En passant son temps à la contempler, elle ne pouvait manger des fruits en cachette. Elle fut prise alors dans un dilemme cornélien : avouer au Roi qu'elle appréciait les Reines Claudes ? Ou continuer, et attendre qu'il se lasse d'elle pour pouvoir manger en paix ? La première solution était inenvisageable : ce serait renier tout ses principes qu'elle avait adopté depuis tellement de temps. Elle s'accrocha donc à la seconde.

Malheureusement pour elle, le Roi ne se lassa jamais de la contempler, jusqu'à sa mort en 1547. La Reine était trop préoccupée par son envie de Reine Claude pour tenter de comprendre la raison du comportement de François Premier. Mais la mort du Roi ne lui apporta pas la paix qu'elle espérait. Au contraire le Roi heureux de pouvoir enfin la serrer dans ses bras, ne la lâcha plus. Quand elle parvenait à lui échapper, elle parcourait tous les tableaux de Beauxbâtons à la recherche de reine claude, provoquant un joyeux capharnaüm derrière elle.

François Premier le prit pour une marque de refus, elle ne le voulait pas comme mari, elle ne l'avait jamais voulu, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne l'aimera jamais. Il s'enferma alors dans un profond silence, faisant sursauter les pauvres élèves en hurlant de temps en temps de déchirants _Pourquoi ? _Sa femme pendant ce temps, harcelait et soudoyait les élèves à l'autre bout du château pour obtenir quelques fruits, quelques prunes.

Une seule élève s'intéressa à l'histoire de ces deux tableaux en peine, qui n'avaient jamasi réussi à se parler à cœur ouvert. Gabrielle Delacour parvint à les faire avouer chacun ce qu'ils gardaient profondément enfoui. Le Roi retrouva sa Reine, et cette dernière put enfin piocher autant qu'elle voulait dans la réserve de Reine Claude que François Premier avait faite peindre sur son tableau, en mémoire de sa femme qu'il n'avait jamais compris.

Mad Meloon _membre du FoF et du FIC_


End file.
